Knowing Real Friends and True Soul Mates
by KarmaLovingFanfic
Summary: This is after the episode 'Lovers Walk' and all his friends except Giles, Oz, and to surprising people have stopped talking to Xander. Buffy found out that Xander lied to her in the end of the "Becoming Part2." Finds love and things he didn't know about himself. All the while helping save the world. Buffy and Willow Bashing. Slash IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS Joss Whedon does :( This is after the episode 'Lovers Walk' and all his friends except Giles, Oz, and to surprising people have stopped talking to Xander. Buffy found out that Xander lied to her in the end of the "Becoming Part2." He finds love and new things about himself he didn't know and has to help find a way to defeat the mayor. Reily and Graham are in Sunnydale now. Buffy and Willow Bashing. Xander is Bi. Characters might be OOC -

* * *

Xander sighed as he drank his soda alone in The Bronze. It was only a 1 1/2 months ago he woke up in the hospital after Buffy beat Xander unconscious and putting him in a coma for 2 months, because she found out about his lie when she went to fight Angel. He had broken ribs, fractured skull, a small internal bleed, and lots of bruises. Giles, Oz, and surprisingly Cordy were the only ones still talking to him and stayed by his side while he was at his physical therapy to help regain the strength in his limb. They brought him his homework and Giles helped him catch up with things he missed.

It hurt that Willow was no longer talking to him but that she was also taking Buffy's side in her reaction to the lie. Willow says Buffy didn't mean to use so much power that she was to angry to remember to hold back. Willow was also blaming him for Oz not talking to her even though it was her fault because of they way she was acting.

The one thing that surprised him the most is when Angel visited him in the hospital.

~FLASHBACK~

Xander hrumphed as he changed the tv channel, it was late and Giles had just left because of a new evil to look up. Xander could tell that Giles didn't want to go and deal with Buffy, but as her Watcher he had to. Xander not expecting anyone nearly jumped as someone knocked on the door. What surprised him more was when Angel walked in.

Xander felt his stomach drop. "What do you want DeadBoy? Have you come to finish what Buffy start?" Angel sighed as he sat down on the chair next to the bed before saying something Xander never expected. "Thank you Xander." Xander's chin dropped with shock. "If you had told Buffy that Willow was trying to re-soul me again she would have staled and Angelus would have killed her."

Xander finally finding his voice said "So you don't want to kill me for having you sent to hell." Angel gave a small smile "No, it was Buffy who sent me to hell. The way to close the portal was my blood, she could have stabbed me then throw in the bloody sword. You are the reason she is alive Xander and that the world didn't go to hell." Xander felt a weight that he didn't know was there lift off his shouldes. Angel smiled softly before leaving the room and Xander know this was the start of a friendship between them.

~~End Flashback~~

Xander nearly fell out of the chair as the seats on each side of him were pulled out and two hot guy sat down next to him. The one on the right had floppy brown hair and blueish gray eyes. He had a nice build and the look on his face kind of reminded him of a happy puppy. The other on the left had short spiked brown hair and light blue eyes. His build was slimmer then the puppy guys and he had the sexiest smile on his face. It was a couple minutes before the one on his right offered his hand. "I'm Riley Finn, and that's Graham Miller, we thought you looked lonely and decided to join you."

* * *

mwhahahahaha cliffhanger! This is unbetaed. Please review criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, no matter how much I wish I did. It Belongs to Joss Whedon. This chapter with have Lemon. Yes I know it's early but there is a reason why. If you don't like it don't read it. It will be marked so you can skip it if you want. This is my first time ever writing Lemon so please be nice.

* * *

Xander quickly shook his head to clear it. "I'm Alexander Harris but I go by Xander." He didn't know what made him tell them his whole first name, but it just felt right. When he shook Riley's hand first Xander felt a warm shock go through his body. Not thinking anything of it he shook Graham's hand and felt it again. The moment that Riley brushed his wrist while Xander was still holding Graham's hand a wave of lust and want shot through them.

As quickly as they could they left the Bronze, and quickly got into the car. Driving as fast as he could and trying not to look at Graham and Xander making out in the back set they made it to the house Riley and Graham where staying for the time being. They hastily made it into the house and into the bed room.

Riley shoved Xander and onto the bed and both Riley and Graham quickly started to undress themselves. Xander felt so hot like he was burning on the inside out. He felt as though his clothes were becoming small and tighter. As he tried to pull of his shirt a pair of hands set about to help him as another pair pulled of his pants and underwear causing is cock to spring free.

As the pairs of hand set about mapping out his body Xander squirmed and whimpered as the fire inside him seem to burn hotter. Riley draw Xander into a passionate kiss before Graham draw Xander into another breath taking kiss. Graham started to kiss his way down Xander's neck till he reached Xander's nipples. He bite the left nipples causing Xander to gasp which was quickly replaced by a moan when Graham started to suck on it. As Graham moved to bite and suck the right nipple Xander was able to express any sound of pain before he was crying out in pleasure as his dick was enveloped in something warm and wet.

As Xander looked down he saw and felt Riley skillfully sucking him. Xander felt the pleasure blindly like a coiled spring, and not long after a haze a ultimate pleasure flowed through Xander's as he came with a shout. He felt as though he would lose himself completely in the bliss that followed. Xander's mind was snapped back as he was rolled onto his hands and knees and he felt something warm and heavy set on his lips, without thinking he opened his mouth to let it in. The taste was exotic, Xander's eye adjusted and he saw that it was Graham's cock in his mouth. Though Xander had never done this before he knew he loved to try now. Xander start to move is mouth up and down on Graham's cock, he suck and licked it cause groans of pleasure to leave Graham's mouth. Xander jumped when he felt something a lubed finger push into his ass. At first it was uncomfortable but then it hit something inside him that cause a muffled groan to leave him mans in the process sending vibrations up Graham's cock.

Losing control Graham set about fucking Xander's mouth and all Xander could do hold on and enjoy. Xander groaned as two the. Three fingers pushed and stretched is as. His attention was brought back to Graham as he stop and pulled from his mouth. Xander whimpered as Graham drew him into a hot and dirty kiss as Riley drew his fingers out an replaced them with something bigger. Xander pulled away from Graham and cried out in pained pleasure a Riley pushed his cock into Xander's ass. As so as Riley was all the way in Xander knew there was something missing. All thoughts flew out window as fingers joined Riley's cock stretching him even more. Xander whimper and squirmed as the fingers where pulled out and Graham pushed his cock into Xander as well.

Pain shot through Xander causing him to cry out. "Sshh just breath and relax," Graham whispered into Xander's ear as Riley was rubbing his back. As Xander's muscles relaxed the pain started to fade. "Oh god so good, I feel so full." Xander whimpered out as he wiggled his stuffed ass. Riley and Graham took it was a sign to begin and they set up a punishing rhythm of one in one out so Xander was never empty and his prostate was constantly being hammered. "Oh..oh..ngh...so good...guh..right there." Where the only sounds Xander was to make as he was mercilessly taken. As there thrusts speed up Xander felt fire start to build hotter and hotter in his stomach. And four thrusts leader cried out his lovers names as the fire exploded through him and seemingly spread to Graham and Riley as they cried out and came together seconds later spurting there out cum deep into Xander before collapsing on each side of him.

If they hadn't been to last in orgasmic bliss they would have seen a bright light connecting them together before sinking into their skin. Leaving a ruby red design on Riley's wrists, a cyan blue design on Graham's and ruby red design on Xander's left wrist and cyan blue on his right wrist. As Xander started coming around, he realized he didn't know where he was. When Xander moved he felt pain race up his spine and he couldn't keep a whimper of pain slip from his lips. He felt movement from both sides of him and he saw that he was between to nude and sexy men. All of a sudden his memories came flooding back. "Ohgodohgodohgod." Xander muttered near hyperventilating. He felt the bed move before he was enveloped in a hug from both sides. In a matter of seconds he was calm, which confused Xander to no end. When Riley and Graham pulled away from the hug they sat against the headboard before pulling Xander between them and Xander unconsciously cuddling into them. As Xander's eyes started to droop Riley pulled the blanket onto them as Graham turned the lamp light off. "Just rest will talk about what happened and why in the morning." Riley said softly " mm..ok" Xander mumbled before falling to sleep.

* * *

Well there you go my first time writing lemon. Please review and tell me what you thought. Criticism is welcome


End file.
